


Solo Sunrise

by sabasama



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabasama/pseuds/sabasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The jingle of the keys and the kachak as the door gives way and swings open are the only sounds for a few moments before Rin takes a tentative step through the threshold. Haruka watches on curiously, warm tingles crawling up his spine again, can’t figure out why. </p><p>Rin’s back in the glow of his small entryway is a new sight, Haruka realizes, warming him from the inside out."</p><p>Rin visits for the Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and I've read over this like 2 times but there could still be mistakes. Other than that, I'm really happy with this! Been working on it for almost over a week and I'm too impatient to not post it yet so I'll check over it tomorrow for any fixer uppers.
> 
> Anyways, I tried to go for touchy feely soft morning sex but I mean... I'm not sure how well I did. This is also my first time posting rh smut? I can't believe it actually took me this long and if you know me.... I'm sure you also can't believe it took this long. 
> 
> SO, I hope you enjoy reading this! Title is borrowed from Chet Faker's song Solo Sunrise which would probably be something nice to listen to when you get to the steamy parts... wink wink.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or any of its characters.

It had been around six months, give or take—a full six months. Of course, it was nothing compared to the four years with little to no contact, but things are different now, way different. They aren’t twelve year olds and high school kids anymore; they’re college students training for a blinding dream, just at the tips of their fingers, grazing and so close to grasping.

 

They are also kind of a… _thing_ now.

Or, whatever it’s called nowadays—dating, seeing each other, _boyfriends._ Whatever, no big deal.

 

Except, it is a big deal. Besides obvious reasons, _now_ it’s a big deal because this is the first time Haruka’s meeting Rin since he left in the spring after graduation to Australia. And, _besides obvious reasons,_ it’s a big deal now because this _thing_ (the thing? their thing?) didn’t start before Rin left, but rather gradually through texts, phone calls, and webcam. It had just—happened. Before Haruka had seen it coming, maybe even before Rin had, either.

 

And, unlike with most things between them, it hadn’t needed to be verbally addressed. It had just slowly become routine (not the monotonous type of routine, but the type you looked forward to) to wake up every day to a good morning text; to find silly pictures of their every day lives sent across the ocean over waves not of nature but of technology; to go to sleep every night clutching their phones as if maybe, as sleep crept upon their minds and bodies, they could imagine it was the other’s hands they held, instead.

 

It had been Haruka himself, now that he thinks about it, that had probably set it all off, broken the walls and climbed the rubble to the other side. With only three simple words, everything that had been left unsaid up until that point might as well have been spoken. He hadn’t thought much about it either before it was slipping from his mouth, broken and static through the speakers, but Rin had heard it loud and clear, mind easily filling in the missing parts from memory.

 

( _I miss you._ )

 

Haruka takes a big breath, squeezes his knees and wills his leg to stop bouncing. This is another different thing about them—the butterflies, the jitters. He gets them before Skype calls and every time the ringtone he’d set for Rin (with the help of Makoto, of course) goes off.

 

These are different, though. These butterflies are more akin to the ones he’d felt that one winter, when his younger self had looked across the train tracks and seen red. But even now, this is something else—something not easily described as simply _butterflies_. The fluttering is spreading down to his toes, up to his scalp, tingling his skin. He can’t stop fidgeting; the people around Haruka are probably starting to stare and question but he can’t bother to spare them a glance and find out. His eyes are trained solely on the terminal exit ahead of him, waiting for that flash of red.

 

Haruka stands to get a better vantage point and offhandedly wonders how long ago he’d gotten Rin’s arrival text. Had it been five minutes? Ten? An hour? He can’t say. It shouldn’t take this long to get off a plane right? Haruka’d only been once on a plane, that one time with Rin but he can’t for the life of him remember the flight or how long it had taken to disembark. Maybe he was seated somewhere in the back? Haruka’s stomach drops in disappointment. Rin is here, in his immediate vicinity, but he might as well be on the other side of the country if Haruka still has to _wait_. What if he had been stopped by immigration? How can anyone mistake his picture and his face? There weren’t many people with sharp teeth and red hair, were there? Haruka thought those were pretty distinct features. Maybe his teeth didn’t let him through security? God, _what_? What was he even thinking—?

 

Red.

 

_Red red red--_

“R-Rin!” Haruka jerks forward so fast he almost trips over his own two feet, brain struggling to send signals properly down to his long limbs.

 

Rin looks up, eyes scanning his surroundings excitedly until landing squarely on Haruka, sharp grin stretching wide, bordering on manic. It sends a chill down his spine, stopping Haruka in his tracks for just a split second before he’s off again, trying not to full out sprint yet failing miserably. He’s so close, _so close—_

And then he’s collapsing into his arms, barely missing Rin’s smile switch to surprise as he quickly drops his bag.

 

Is this what Rin smells like? He can’t remember, can’t recall anything apart from chlorine and salt. This Rin, in his arms, smells like cinnamon and spice, with just a touch of leftover chlorine that never really does fade away.

 

“H-hey, Haru,” Rin is shaking with laughter, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Haruka. It takes Haruka a moment to collect himself and remember his surroundings before he’s jerking back with an uncharacteristically flustered expression. It’s a sight Rin has only recently been introduced to, and its effects are a lot more potent in person than over a pixelated screen it seems.

 

“Rin…” Haruka clears his throat, looking off to the side to make sure no one is staring, “Hi.”

 

“Yo.” The redhead laughs, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder easily. Haruka tries not to stare at the way the fabric of his shirt stretches over his arms, feeling oddly warm. It’s hot in here, isn’t it?

 

He takes a step back, putting distance between them as he becomes more and more conscious of their surroundings and the swarm of people around them that Haruka would realize are probably not paying much attention to them if he was in a more stable state of mind.

 

“Come on.” He calls over his shoulder as he turns, heading towards the exit as Rin falls into stride beside him easily. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Mm, they served dinner on the plane, so no. I could really use some sleep, though,” Rin muses beside him, adjusting the strap on his shoulder as he follows Haruka across the pedestrian walk and into the parking garage. “Hope you weren’t planning anything for tonight.” He smiles sheepishly.

 

Haruka can see the fatigue in the slump of his shoulders. He’d already eaten, but he _had_ made dinner just in case—nothing special, though, not tonight. “Nope. The futon’s clean and set already for you once we get to my place.”

 

“Oh,” Rin clamps his mouth shut before averting his gaze elsewhere. “Sounds good, sorry for the trouble.”

 

Haruka only hums in response, side-eyeing Rin curiously, stamping down the last remnants of nerves and giddiness. They reach the car finally and he pulls the keys out, opening the trunk for Rin as he slides into the driver’s seat.

 

“Since when have you had a car?” Rin asks incredulously, as if only now noticing where they are.

 

“Not mine, Makoto’s.”

 

“Can you even _drive_?”

 

“Buckle up and find out.”

 

* * *

 

“You should probably just stick to swimming,” Rin calls as he stumbles out of the car, glad to be back on solid land.

 

“You try driving in Tokyo,” Haruka mumbles, annoyed as he slings Rin’s bag over his shoulder and slams the trunk closed.

 

“Hey, I got that—“

 

“It’s fine, get the door,” He tosses his keys and Rin easily catches them, staring down at them momentarily before nodding quickly and turning to walk the steps to the second floor of the apartment building. Haruka doesn’t doubt Rin has memorized the number by now with all the letters and packages he’s sent as he follows behind him.

 

The jingle of the keys and the _kachak_ as the door gives way and swings open are the only sounds for a few moments before Rin takes a tentative step through the threshold. Haruka watches on curiously, warm tingles crawling up his spine again, can’t figure out why.

 

Rin’s back in the glow of his small entryway is a new sight, Haruka realizes, warming him from the inside out.

 

“Come on,” Haruka mumbles. Something about the quietness of the night and the stillness of the darkness doesn’t allow for anything louder than the drop of a pin. He squeezes in, dropping the bag and shutting the door behind him.

 

Rin turns wordlessly, eyes filled with something Haruka has never seen, before he’s being backed up against the door gently but firmly. Suddenly, Rin’s face is there, just an inch away, hands gripping his forearms—not firmly, though, Haruka knows he can break away if he wanted to. Is he trembling or is that Rin?

 

“Hey,” Rin breathes, breath fanning over Haruka’s stunned face.

 

His heart beats out of tempo, overly conscious of how close Rin’s lips are to his and unable to stop himself from dropping his gaze to them. Had he ever looked at them before? They aren’t thin or big, dully shining with fading lip balm and he is so close that Haruka can almost make out the small indents Rin had surely made chewing into his bottom lip.

 

Haruka takes calculated breaths, focusing his eyes back on Rin’s before his heart almost shoots out of his chest. He is met with a molten red gaze, launching heat down his body and Haruka briefly wonders if perhaps he’d set the heater too high.

 

Rin leans closer and Haruka instinctively pulls back, quickly noticing his mistake when a flash of familiar ( _too_ familiar) hurt and doubt flickers in those red eyes. He reaches out, grabbing the front of Rin’s sweater, pulling him flush against him, trapping his hand between them in the process.

 

“Rin,” it leaves his lips a lot weaker than he had expected it to, breathy.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Haruka can’t wrap his mind around the question. What’s okay? Why wouldn’t it be, either way? Rin feels so warm and firm against him; he is nodding before he even knows what he’s agreeing to.

 

Before he can take another breath, Rin is there, lips brushing tentatively over Haruka’s and pulling away an inch soon after. He almost feels stupid for not figuring it out sooner but it’s okay—it is _definitely_ okay. Haruka doesn’t let Rin get too far as his hand is drawing his face in closer, clumsily and unpracticed, bodies pressed completely now.

 

Then Rin is leaning back in, encouraged by the gentle fingers pressing into his cheek. They meet again, this time a full press of lips. Haruka wonders how he could be shivering when he feels so _warm_ from every point of contact, but his body is quivering as if he was still outside in the cold—he’s on fire and frozen at the same time.

 

Teeth pull at Haruka’s bottom lip, tentatively and gentle. The movement is subtle, but a full-blown shudder rips through his body as he leans against the door for more support when he finds his legs are soon useless beneath him.

 

Rin is here, in front of him, in his home, and _kissing_ him. The latter is probably the most shocking and, admittedly, exciting. Haruka grows bolder with each chaste kiss and catches Rin’s bottom lip between his own, experimentally pulling it between his moist lips. In truth, and unsurprisingly, he has no idea what he’s doing, but with the way they both seem to be touching each other hesitantly and with an air of barely masked excitement, Rin probably doesn’t either, and that’s reassuring enough.

 

Soon, their bodies fit against each other perfectly, moving fluidly like waves on the shore. They relax into the other’s embrace, kisses growing longer and more heated. It feels like an infinite amount of time has transpired before Rin is pulling back with a shaken gasp.

 

“Haru—“ Rin whispers, stepping back to give Haruka the space he probably wants.

 

Haruka keeps a firm grip on the redhead’s shirt, though, holding him in place, body going cold from the loss of contact. Rin only half wheezes and half chuckles in response, leaning his weight against him again as they both catch their breath.

 

“What happened to being tired?” It was supposed to be a joke, but it comes out faint and breathy.

 

“Yeah,” Rin laughs breathlessly in response, leaning his forehead against Haruka’s. “Yeah, I am.”

 

A smile pulls at Haruka’s lips as he brushes their lips together again, now moist from their previous activity, before pulling back to gently shoulder past Rin and pick his bag up.

 

“Come on, I’ve got the futon pulled out already.”

 

Rin frowns lightly, hesitating before following him down the hall but Haruka misses it, back turned already heading towards his room. Now that he thinks about it, he’s also tired. It had been a long day, one of the longest days of his life. The hours waiting for Rin to arrive had felt like years and now he could rest peacefully knowing Rin is here.

 

A thought comes to Haruka as he turns into his room, setting Rin’s bag down and switching the light on. “Ah, the bath’s probably cold by now but if you want to take a…”

 

Haruka trails off as arms wrap around his waist and a warm body presses into his backside, firm and comforting. Something warm settles deep in Haruka’s stomach and he sighs contently. He instinctively leans back into the touch as Rin buries his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply before speaking against his skin.

 

“Sorry, is this weird?” Rin asks, sounding just a tad too insecure for Haruka’s taste, but he can’t really blame him, not with their history. In the end, this is just as new to him as it is to Rin.

 

So, he opts for shaking his head in the negative and brings his hands up to rest them over Rin’s on his abdomen. Haruka intertwines their fingers in hopes that the contact will let him know it’s mutual and he welcomes it. As hoped for, the redhead melts into him, exhaling deeply against Haruka’s neck as if all the tension has just left his body with that tiny gesture of affirmation.

 

“Come on, go get cleaned up and let’s sleep,” Haruka suggests, pulling away enough to turn in his arms and awkwardly place his hands on Rin’s chest, pushing him towards the door.

 

Rin plants his feet firmly on the ground, not budging as his cheeks heat up, averting his gaze as he mumbles something Haruka can’t catch.

 

“What?”

 

He repeats it and Haruka still can’t get much but a few words in between so he lifts a brow and pointedly stares Rin down, hoping the look will get him to spit whatever it is out.

 

“Can’tIsleepwithyouinstead?” The words leave Rin’s mouth in one breath and it takes Haru a moment to process the question. His cheeks slowly heat up at the implications behind it and his mind skyrockets to different heights altogether.

 

“N-not like that!” Rin scurries to make Haruka understand, cheeks reddening and eyes going wide with fright. “Just— _sleep_! Nothing more…” He trails off, too embarrassed to utter another word in fear he’ll embarrass himself further.

 

Haruka’s shoulders shake with gentle laughter at his overreaction and Rin’s face softens to nothing short of pure wonderment as he beholds a sight he’s only been fortunate to witness a few times.

 

“Okay,” Haruka answers as he nudges Rin towards the door again. “After you wash your face and teeth.”

 

Rin’s smile almost blinds Haruka before he’s turning and practically skipping out of the room, grabbing his bag on the way.

 

* * *

 

Haruka looks down at his bed. He hadn’t been planning to share it with a guest so he hadn’t changed the sheets but now might be a good time to. This pair is his favorite, but he does have a spare one in the closet just in case of emergencies. Perhaps not these types of emergencies… but it all works out in the end.

 

So, he gets to work changing the sheets hoping the mundane task will calm his rapid heartbeat. Sleeping together isn’t much of a big deal, he reasons to himself as Rin walks back in in his signature black tank top and sweats. Haruka gulps audibly but his face remains as impassive as ever despite the storm raging in his head.

 

“Ah, you didn’t have to change the sheets,” Rin laughs tiredly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Again, sorry for the trouble…”

 

Haruka sets the pillow he was fluffing down, side eyeing Rin before answering, “Quit apologizing.” Rin frowns, though, so he continues in a softer tone, “I offered. I don’t mind doing all this. It’s… a pleasure to have you here, Rin.”

 

Said man immediately grows red, stuttering and ambling over to the bed awkwardly, avoiding Haruka’s gaze as he slips under the covers mechanically and mumbles into the pillow he stuffs his face in.

 

“R-right, thanks…”

 

Haruka only huffs in response, used to Rin’s antics (though Rin could probably say the same about him). Turning, he’s off to go take his turn in the bathroom before returning in his own sleepwear.

 

The room is cold despite the heating system he has on, but then again Haruka lives in a subpar apartment in the middle of Tokyo so he honestly can’t expect much from the old building. Did the appliance even work? He can never tell. He just hopes Rin won’t be too cold; they were in the middle of winter, after all.

 

With teeth chattering lightly, Haruka walks over to his bed to find Rin facing the wall, away from him. He slips into bed wordlessly, and judging by the sound of Rin’s breathing, Haruka knows he isn’t asleep yet. So he turns his back to Rin, pulling his pillow close and exhaling deeply as his body sinks into the mattress. Waiting for Rin really had been exhausting.

 

…

 

“Hey, Haru…”

 

Suddenly, it feels like Haruka has been transported back to that night in Australia. He wrinkles his nose at the thought, rolling onto his back to silently let Rin know he is listening. Rin remains with his back to him, but he speaks up again soon after.

 

“How’s your training going?”

 

Haruka understands the question immediately. It’s completely off from what Rin’s really asking, but he knows: Is he working hard? Is he enjoying himself? Is he motivated to keep going? Can Rin know for certain that Haruka will be there at that stage, with him, in the future, together? Can he still believe in that now that Haruka’s taken his first step into this world that could potentially be theirs if they just made it?

 

When Haruka doesn’t answer immediately, Rin turns over. His gaze searches Haruka’s in the dark, looking for the answer he’s hoping for but prepared to not find it and that tugs at something inside of Haruka.

 

“It’s good. Coach lets me stay longer after practice and my teammates are nice,” He answers, lets the words settle over them like a blanket, reassuring and warm. Haruka watches through the darkness as a tired smile stretches over Rin’s face.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

And that’s enough to have Rin shifting closer, sliding his hand through the sheets in search of Haruka’s. He meets him half way, intertwining their fingers and resting their hands between them on the pillow. It only feels natural to scoot in closer, bump and tangle their legs, as Haruka presses his lips to the back of Rin’s hand like a silent promise.

 

They fall asleep just like that, entangled and exhausted but oh so relieved and reassured by the other’s presence.

 

* * *

 

Haruka wakes with the sun in his eyes. His body feels well rested and his mind clear of any worries or miscellaneous thoughts. Besides the pure sunlight pouring in through the blinds and the dust dancing in the beams, there’s a sort of sense of clarity to this morning and when Haruka breathes in deeply, he can feel every corner of his lungs expanding and taking in air. He exhales heavily, like a weight has just been lifted from him, and something behind him shifts.

 

Rin’s arm tightens around his waist as he begins to stir behind Haruka. Without looking at the clock on the bedside table, Haruka knows it’s too early to get up so he snuggles further back into Rin’s chest, reveling in the immense warmth emitting from him. Usually his only reason to get out of bed in the mornings is the tub but right now it’s Sunday morning and he’s found something more worthwhile than a bath for once.

 

Even without speaking, Haruka knows Rin’s already awake, though, considering the early riser he is.

 

As if on cue, Rin burrows his face into the juncture of his neck, shivering faintly from the frigid morning air. The contact is welcomed and Haruka’s introduced to the pleasures of being able to wake up to the warmth of another human being. He briefly worries about when this will end, when Rin will pack his bags and be on his way again—how will he wake up then, he wonders.

 

Rin doesn’t give him much time to fancy that train of thought as his lips begin to move against Haruka’s neck. It’s so light at first that he thinks he’s imagining it but then Rin grows bolder. His mouth opens deliberately to leave wet open mouthed kisses, sears them into the skin of Haruka’s neck and shoulder.

 

Haruka can’t help the sigh that escapes him when Rin’s lips linger a while longer on one spot. The sound encourages the redhead, and he spends more time suckling lightly before switching back to hot kisses.

 

It’s getting harder for Haruka to hide the hitches in his breath. He’s certain Rin can feel the erratic beating of his heart though his back and his cheeks heat up at the thought.

 

He almost forgets about Rin’s hand resting against his abdomen until he starts moving. His fingers spread wide as he pushes their bodies ever closer, this time pressing Haruka’s hips back into his.

 

The hiccup of breath Haruka takes leaves him all levels of embarrassed but nothing compares to the sensation of Rin’s hips pressing into his backside, the outline of something hard and hot evident against the back of his upper thigh through the thin fabric of their nightwear.

 

Rin continues to litter his neck, his back, every patch of bare skin he can find with kisses as his hips continue to shift slightly. It irks Haruka how silent he is when he’s picking Haruka apart like a puzzle, one piece at a time, so he pushes his hips back instinctively.

 

The action receives the desired effect when Rin’s lips pause on his neck to suck in a breath suddenly. Haruka’s head swirls a little and he’s glad he’s lying down because he knows he wouldn’t be able to trust his legs right now. The last remnants of sleep are still hanging to his consciousness, but arousal is rolling through him like waves, licking up his spine and pooling liquid heat in his abdomen. Every where Rin touches feels like it’s on fire and Haruka’s suddenly thankful for the frigid air of winter or else he’d be sweating.

 

It’s all so new—the sensations, the heat—that Haruka has trouble keeping his eyes open, breaths leaving him in huffs. Rin’s hardly touching him and it’s embarrassing how obvious he’s reacting. At the same time, he couldn’t care less, just wishes for more, more, more _—_

“ _More_ …”

 

He sighs it, thoughtlessly, and suddenly the rooms clearing and coming into focus again as Haruka’s eyes widen and his cheeks warm, embarrassment catching up to him.

 

Rin, on the other hand, goes ramrod straight behind him, hands and lips stilling. Haruka’s not even sure he’s breathing until Rin exhales, body shuddering violently. The arm under Haruka’s pillow wraps around shoulders, tucked under his chin, and Rin’s hand against his stomach slides to grip his waist. Rin squeezes, wrapped around Haruka, presses them together like he’s afraid they’ll fall away from each other if he lets up even the tiniest bit.

 

Then, then he does something that leaves Haruka melting like putty in arms, pooling onto the sheets and cascading over the edges of the bed. Rin’s hips roll into his languidly, shocking his system as the heat in his belly spikes.

 

“Ah…!” The sound is high-pitched and so, so embarrassing but Rin doesn't laugh like Haruka fears, just continues to follow his path of kisses up behind Haruka’s ear.

 

Soon, their hips move in sync, undulating gently against each other in the silence of the morning air. Haruka turns his head, craning to get a glimpse of Rin.

 

Rin takes it as an invitation to lock lips and he can’t really find a reason to refuse him (besides the morning breath) so they kiss, tongues lazily sliding between their open lips, moist breaths mingling.

 

They’re breathing each other in like they’ve been suffocating, scent heady and clouding their minds. Haruka cracks his eyes open to find Rin doing the same, crimson eyes resembling the gaze he’d seen last night, in the entryway of his home, only multiplied by ten. And he idly thinks: _Ah, so that’s what it was._

 

So, he lets go. Follows Rin’s hands instead of what his mind says, and Haruka turns onto his back. The sheets are cool against his skin where Rin had been so he pulls him on top, legs falling open as Rin slides between them seamlessly. All their movements are in sync; the only sound in the room their breathing—in one, out the other—and skin gliding against skin.

 

Rin fingers the hem of his shirt so he wordlessly leans up and lifts his arms, lets Rin slip his top off. Haruka falls back into the sheets, enjoys the feel of the cold fabric against his naked skin, and watches how Rin leans back on his knees and crosses his arms to pull his own shirt over his head, tossing it off to some corner of the room. He only notices he’s staring when Rin chuckles breathlessly.

 

“Like what you see?” Rin breathes, all sultry and half-lidded eyes.

 

“Obviously.”

 

Rin’s face instantly heats up, spluttering and turning his head. “How can you say that so easily?”

 

Haruka frowns, not sure what Rin means but irritated by the interruption. So, he hooks his thighs over Rin’s and crosses his ankles behind him, pulling him closer to hopefully shut him up.

 

The action catches Rin off guard and he grabs Haruka’s thighs to keep him steady. His hands grip firm muscle through thin nightwear and he’s momentarily distracted by the sensation. Haruka watches as Rin looks down, flexes his fingers against his thighs and then experimentally moves them, up and down. He finds he likes the feeling, once again relaxing back into the sheets as Rin’s touch lulls him back into a sense of muted euphoria.

 

The atmosphere hangs heavy around them but it’s not uncomfortable in the least. They’re going slow and Haruka appreciates it; Rin probably does, too.

 

From this angle, Haruka’s hips are tilted up and his arousal is evident through his sleep pants. Rin visibly swallows as his gaze travels towards it, and Haruka can almost feel the path he leaves behind with his eyes. He can also feel Rin’s erection pressed between his legs, right below his. The muscles in his abdomen tense, arousal swirling low in Haruka’s belly when he thinks he’s the reason Rin’s like this. It’s an alien feeling, but somehow with Rin it’s bearable, welcomed.

 

Haruka looks up, gazing at Rin’s face, still entranced with his own actions. The world stills around Haruka, with Rin as its focal point. It’s just Rin, in the morning sun streaming in through his window, hair glowing in the beam of natural light. He’s gazing down at Haruka with these wildly hungry but also strangely gentle eyes and if he knew what it looked like, Haruka would dare say it’s love.

 

Whenever Haruka thought of love he’d only thought of it as some abstract concept, separate from him in every way. That was only until he’d had his first swim, his first relay with his friends, his first reunion with the boy he’d never thought he missed as much as he had when he was covering him with his tears beneath a tree that hadn’t bloomed just yet, covered in dirt and sweat. Haruka’s friends, swimming, Rin… they all made _love_ feel like something tangible, something he could understand, _experience_ even. That’s when he was able to learn that love was not only tangible to him now, but also immensely multi-faceted. Beneath it’s exterior, love had many meanings and interpretations and he knew that the love he felt for Rin was not the same as the love that he felt for Makoto or Nagisa or Rei, but that didn’t mean they were any less or more.

 

And so he wonders, who would he be without this man above him? Who would he be without his best friend, without swimming, the relay, and his friends?

 

Haruka decides it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters right at this moment besides Rin’s hands on his body, every point of contact between them, even the air between them that they share on this cold Sunday morning in the middle of Tokyo. Not the essay Haruka should really be finishing before tonight, not the breakfast in the fridge waiting for them, not the sound of sirens and honking in the streets below.

 

Nothing matters right now besides Rin and who Haruka is _now._

 

So, Haruka focuses his undivided attention on Rin, forces himself to keep his eyes open to study his every feature that Haruka had admittedly already committed to memory.

 

Rin looks up at that time, locks eyes with Haruka. His hands freeze on his upper thighs, close to Haruka’s crotch and squeezes as he visibly swallows.

 

“Can I…?”

 

The question floats and settles, clears the fog between them a little. Haruka doesn’t know what he’s asking at first and something in his face must tell Rin that because he inches his hands up just a centimeter closer to the warmth between his legs as indication and Haruka sighs internally. They’ve already gotten this far; does Rin really need to ask?

 

But he plays along, tilts his head back to look at Rin down his nose, eyes half-mast, and from this position it’s probably the sexiest expression Rin’s ever seen on Haruka’s face.

 

It’s a silent go ahead, Rin understands, so he does.

 

He goes right ahead and drags his hands up Haruka’s thighs and past the tent in his pants, to thumb at his hipbones. Haruka frowns, doesn’t appreciate the tease, but when he looks back up at Rin he understands. He’s just gearing himself up, not trying to torment Haruka.

 

Rin’s face is twisted in concentration, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, cheeks lightly dusted in pink. The sun shines off his skin as if he’s made of diamonds, Haruka thinks.

 

His thumbs play at the hem of Haruka’s sleep pants, dip in and then out. A tingle travels down Haruka’s spine at the gentle touch, sucking in a small breath as Rin’s thumbs slide in completely, cold fingers warming against his heated skin. Haruka starts to get impatient, though, the same impatience he felt at the airport when Rin was there but not _there._

So, he tilts his hips up in a way that he hopes is encouraging, ass rubbing into Rin’s crotch inadvertently in the process. Rin’s head snaps up then, gaze swimming in arousal but worry seeping through. One look at Haruka’s heated gaze (he swears he feels something twitch against him) wipes away all the concern, though, and when Rin turns back to his hands, he continues with a renewed determination.

 

The pants and boxers are pulled down—achingly slow—until Haruka’s erection finally springs free, landing heavy on his stomach. Rin stills, suddenly unsure of what to do now that he’s gotten this far apparently. So Haruka decides it’s probably a good time for him to jump in. His hand slides down his chest and over Rin’s hand to grasp his wrist. They watch their hands, entranced, as Haruka guides Rin to his aching arousal.

 

The first touch has Haruka gasping from going so long untouched and painfully hard. His hips jolt up searching for more of that touch and Rin seems to find confidence in that as he wraps his long fingers around his shaft, firmly pumping it once.

 

Haruka’s teeth dig into his lip as his head falls back against the pillow, and he’s absolutely mortified that he can already feel himself dripping pre-cum from a simple touch. He’d only done this to himself a few times before, but only when it was absolutely necessary. Other times he’d opted to bathing in cold water or simply ignoring it because it was just too much trouble to deal with. Rin was special, though, it seemed. Someone he could trust with this—with his soul and body and dreams.

 

He lifts his head, fights the urge to roll his eyes back as Rin keeps a steady pace, alternating between stroking and thumbing just below the head. Haruka’s half-lidded gaze rakes over Rin’s body, his hands, his face, his bare chest. A thought suddenly comes to him and Haruka can’t do anything but play along with this train of thought.

 

“Rin…” leaning up on his elbow, Haruka reaches a hand down and hooks a finger into Rin’s sweatpants, tugging insistently. He feels delirious with pleasure, head swimming, but he doesn’t understand why Rin’s still got his pants on when Haruka’s already completely displayed bare before him.

 

Another brilliant idea comes to mind and Haruka moves to cup the bulge in Rin’s sweats.

 

“H-Haru! Nn--” Rin yelps but his incredulous cry quickly melts into a choked back moan as Haruka’s hand squeezes and rubs him through his pants.

 

“You too,” Haruka demands with a surprisingly clear voice, tugging at the redhead’s sweats.

 

Rin’s face flares up but he’s beyond embarrassed it seems as he pushes his hips into Haruka’s hand, silently asking with his heated gaze. Haruka doesn’t waste any time tugging Rin’s pants down jerkily as Rin helps him get them low enough to free his own erection.

 

They pause for a moment, heavy breaths the only sound between them as they gaze down at their bare lower halves. They’d seen each other nude plenty of times during joint practices back in high school but never like this.

 

Haruka’s the first one to break the trance, takes a hold of Rin’s cock and moves his hand. It’s awkward, jerky movements at first, naturally, but soon he picks up a steady rhythm, and judging by Rin’s small hitches of breath and his lagging hand, he’s doing a good enough job.

 

Haruka watches, intrigued by the way Rin’s jaw slackens, how his eyebrows draw up in one of the most erotic expressions he’s ever seen on Rin and Rin has a knack for those without even noticing sometimes. His breaths leave him in visible puffs in the morning sunlight, appearing and disappearing in the same breath and Haruka doesn’t even care that the prospect of the heater being broken is probably more reality than possibility now because they’re hot enough as it is.

 

Rin’s hand on his member has stilled and Haruka misses the touch so he hungrily rocks into Rin’s slack hand, silently pleading for him to continue. Rin curses under his breath, apologizing but Haruka shushes him with a particularly rough tug and he chokes. He grins then, sharp and slanted, eyes squinting in the sunlight as he resumes pleasuring Haruka with a renewed vigor.

 

They gasp, the room charged with electricity, muted by the stillness of it all. The birds outside are singing away like any other morning, cars are honking, sirens are wailing, pans are banging somewhere else in the complex—but this room is a whole other world, their world; a world filled with just them and their silent moans.

 

They begin to grow desperate, reaching the peak and in a flurry of motion, Rin drops forward. He leans on one arm as he smacks Haruka’s hand away and shifts his hips forward to slide their wet lengths into his fist.

 

“R-Rin!” Haruka gasps, eyes flying wide open and the sun blinds him—Rin in the morning sun against the familiar scenery of his bedroom blinds him, sears the image into the back of his eyelids as he squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Rin hunkers over him, moaning Haruka’s name like a silent prayer over and over as he tightens his fist around them and his hips twitch, thrusting into his fist against Haruka’s heated, slick skin.

 

Haruka doesn’t know what to do with his hands besides grip the sheets for dear life as his spine arches off the bed, bowing from the merciless pleasure assaulting all five of his senses. It’s the most he’s ever felt at once and of course—of _course_ it’s Rin that’s the reason for it.

 

“ _Rin_ ,” Haruka pants, hands reaching out blindly for Rin’s face as he pulls him down for a kiss and moans against his lips, “I’m going to—“

 

Rin surges forward, entangling their tongues, as the movements of his hand turn erratic, hips stuttering until they’re both teetering over the edge. Waves of intense pleasure wash over them, Haruka’s toes curl painfully and Rin bites into Haruka’s bottom lip. They groan into each other’s mouths as they empty over Haruka’s stomach and Rin’s hand slows gradually until they’re both motionless except for the rise and fall of their chests.

 

“That was—“ Rin pants, hand falling from their softening cocks to hold him up steadier.

 

“Good?” Haruka finishes for him.

 

Rin chuckles breathlessly, bangs bouncing and shining in the sunlight as he nods, “Yeah.”

 

They stare at each other for a second as they try to catch their breaths before Rin breaks into a great big, euphoric grin and Haruka closes his eyes as a small smile tugs at his lips. He turns his head and relaxes back into the mattress, hypersensitive. The sheets on his bare back are warm from his heated skin and they chase away the biting cold as Haruka winds down from his high.

 

Rin leans forward then, pressing kisses into the side of Haruka’s neck and along his collarbones. They’re feather soft, gentle against his skin, nothing like the charged open mouthed kisses that had triggered their previous activity. Yet it's still nice, evoking a sense of warmth and pleasantness that is admittedly lulling Haruka back to sleep.

 

That is, until his peace is disturbed by Rin getting up. Haruka watches him walk away and grab a few tissues from the dresser with what he hopes is the most displeased expression he can muster at the moment with only sixty percent control over his motor skills.

 

“What’s with that face? I just rocked your world,” Rin laughs, crawling back onto the bed. The use of the tissues is revealed as he begins to wipe the mess from Haruka’s stomach.

 

Haruka doesn’t even entertain him with an answer, shimmying his sleep pants back up over his hips and turns over to snuggle into the sheets. Rin takes it for the invitation it is and fixes himself before sliding in behind Haruka, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his face in the crook Haruka’s neck, breathing in deeply.

 

Haruka sighs contentedly, fitting against Rin like a puzzle piece. It probably was more midday than morning by now but in this room, the world remains still and silent, a safe haven from the raging world around them. He idly notes how the sunlight has shifted, slanting against a different wall than he remembers as his eyes slide shut, body lighter than air with Rin’s arms around him to make sure to anchor him to this world, _their_ world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and I hope this read was worthwhile! Kudos and comments are very much so appreciated. ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
